There has conventionally been known, as an imaging apparatus, a digital imaging apparatus including a camera shake correction mechanism. In an imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-274242, an example of a camera shake correction mechanism is disclosed. In this imaging apparatus, a CCD as an imaging element is mounted on a Y movable frame. This Y movable frame is provided at one end of a fixation tube which houses a lens barrel on a photographing optical axis. The fixation tube is attached to a main body case. The Y movable frame is movably held by a guide stage along an X-Y plane perpendicular to the photographing optical axis as a Z axial direction. The guide stage is fixed to the photographing optical axis inside the main body case. The Y movable frame is set to be a structure (drive mechanism) which is operated by magnetic force formed by permanent magnets and coils facing the magnets on the guide stage. In this conventional imaging apparatus, a processor is provided in the main body case. This processor detects inclinations in X and Y directions caused in the main body case. Moreover, the processor controls the CCD to follow the movement of the subject image due to camera shake by changing a current distributed to the coils on the basis of detection outputs of the inclinations.